In motor vehicles corresponding to the prior art, the doors, flaps or the like can be changed over by a key or with remote actuation from an open position, in which the doors, flaps or the like can be opened manually from the outside or inside, to a central locking position. In this position, opening is possible only from the interior space., The closures seated in the doors or flaps can also be moved to a third operating position. In this safety position, the door cannot be opened either from the outside or from the inside without a key or without remote control. In the last-mentioned safety position and also in the aforementioned central locking position, living entities, in particular human beings, sitting in the automobile cannot be freed from the outside in the event of a change in the quality of their living environment to a life- or health-threatening state. This leads to babies, toddlers and disabled people and also animals being put at risk, sometimes fatally, since they cannot be freed from the interior space either by their own efforts or by the efforts of others in the event, for example, of overheating or a reduction in the oxygen of the atmosphere.
The invention is based on the problem, therefore, of increasing the safety of living entities situated in the interior space whilst maintaining the anti-theft protection attained with the abovementioned closures.
According to the invention there is provided an apparatus for monitoring an interior space which is closed off by a locked and/or manually non-unlockable door, flap, sliding sunroof or the like, for example a passenger compartment or luggage compartment of a motor vehicle, with respect to living entities enclosed therein and the quality of their living environment, having a control circuit and sensor evaluation arrangements connected thereto, which arrangements each interact with at least one sensor, a first sensor evaluation arrangement outputting a first signal to the control circuit if there are living entities in the interior space, and a second sensor evaluation arrangement outputting a second signal to the control circuit if the living environment changes in the direction of life- and/or health-threatening states, at least one actuator connected to the control circuit acting on a motor-actuatable closure of the door, flap, sliding sunroof or the like, which is activated by the control circuit for the purpose of opening, unlocking or rendering unlockable the door, flap or the like when both the first and the second signal have been output.
According to the invention the is also provided a method for monitoring an interior space which is closed off by a locked and/or manually non-unlockable door, flap, sliding sunroof or the like, for example a passenger compartment or luggage compartment of a motor vehicle, with respect to living entities enclosed therein and the quality of their living environment, a first sensor evaluation arrangement interacting with at least one sensor outputting a first signal to a control circuit if there are living entities in the interior space, and a second sensor evaluation arrangement interacting with at least one sensor outputting a second signal to the control circuit if the living conditions change in the direction of life- and/or health-threatening circumstances, at least one actuator which is connected to the control circuit and acts on a motor-actuatable closure of the door, flap, sliding sunroof or the like being activated by the control circuit for the purpose of opening, unlocking or rendering unlockable the door, flap or the like when both the first and the second signal have been output. In an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the living entity recognition sensor evaluation arrangement comprises a plurality of sensors. Furthermore, the living entity recognition sensor evaluation arrangement may comprise different types of sensors. In particular, gas sensors which measure the partial pressure of the carbon dioxide or of the oxygen in the atmosphere of the interior space are provided here. Furthermore, sound, infrared or vibration sensors may be provided. The sensor evaluation arrangement may preferably assign the signals received from the at least one individual sensor to a signal-time spectrum. This is done by the sensor signal being stored at time intervals of a few milliseconds, for example, and this spectrum then being further processed by the living entity recognition sensor evaluation arrangement. The further processing may be effected by relating this signal-time spectrum to comparison spectra. In this case, by way of example, a difference value is formed by the spectra being compared with one another. This difference value is a criterion for the similarity of the spectra. There are, however, also other comparison or relating methods possible for obtaining a value for the similarity of the two spectra. If the similarity value exceeds a similarity threshold value, then the signal is output. In particular, it is provided here that, by way of example, the time characteristic over a number of minutes of the gas concentrations is determined and compared with stored spectra. In order to avoid erroneous triggerings and to make the entire sensor system more reliable, it is provided in particular that a plurality of signal-time spectra recorded simultaneously by different types of individual sensors are related to one another. In particular, it is provided that movements in the interior space are determined by means, for example, of an infrasonic or infrared or vibration sensor. The sensor signals are stored at predetermined time intervals. In parallel with and at the same time as this, it is possible, by way of example, to measure the carbon dioxide or oxygen gas pressure in the passenger compartment or in the luggage compartment. From the correlation of the two signal-time spectra, the living entity recognition sensor evaluation arrangement can then determine whether this relation is typical of the behaviour of a living entity. In addition, it is also possible to evaluate signal-time spectra from sound sensors. In this case, too, the evaluation is preferably effected by relating comparison signal-time spectra.
It is furthermore provided that the living condition monitoring sensor evaluation arrangement comprises a plurality of sensors. These sensors may even be the same sensors that are interrogated by the living entity recognition sensor evaluation arrangement. They may, in particular, be different types of sensors, in particular carbon dioxide or oxygen concentration sensors, sound and/or temperature sensors. In this case, too, it is again provided that the sensor evaluation arrangement relates a plurality of signals output by the individual sensors to one another and outputs the second signal when this relationship exceeds or falls below a limit value. This relationship may also be a purely logical relationship. In other words, the second signal is output when at least two of these sensors output a signal that exceeds a limit value. The activation after the two signals have been output may on the one hand relate to the closures of the doors or flaps. However, it is also provided that a window control mechanism is activated in such a way that the window is lowered. Furthermore, it may be provided that in the event of activation, the hazard warning lights and/or the horn are/is activated. In the case of the monitoring of a luggage compartment, in particular, it may be provided that the flap is opened only to a slightly open position. However it may also be provided that the luggage compartment lid is opened fully by the activation of a corresponding motor. In a development of the invention, an anti-theft alarm system is provided. This anti-theft alarm system is activated from the outside when a break-in takes place for example by a window being shattered from the outside. The activation of the anti-theft alarm system gives the control circuit a signal which prevents the activation of the actuators in the event of triggering. Furthermore, it is provided that the door or flap, in the event of activation, is only brought to an internally unlockable operating state, so that opening is possible from the inside. Opening from the outside, however, is still prevented. In this operating state, it may be provided that the capability of opening from the outside can nevertheless be established by the actuation of a switch in the interior.